just another love story
by blackdemonbutler
Summary: just a love story bout two friends who find out they like eachother lemon


With wide eyes, Riley glared at the boy kissing him. A blush spreading across his face. He broke the kiss trying to get away.

"What are you doing?!"

"I thought this was a good time..." Jeremiah said shyly

"No never is a good time! I'm not like that!"

"I'm sorry..." Jeremiah said with tears welling up in his eyes. He ran up the stairs and out the door.

"Wait..." Riley said but it was too late. He couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. _'we were just playing video games. How did it get so out of hand?' _Riley thought.

Next Day.

Riley saw Jeremiah walking towards him in the hall and he sped up his pace.

"Riley please, wait!" Jeremiah said in a pleading voice. Riley stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mea-" he was cut off

"If you didn't mean it then why did you do it?" asked Riley?

"because I.. I like you. I was scared to tell you before because I didn't want you to reject me..."

"I don't like you like that. Your my friend nothing more. That' s it."

"right. Ill leave you alone"

After School

'hey you wanna come over and play some video games?' Jeremiah texted Riley

'sure. Ill be there in a little bit.'

'kay' Jeremiah replied

a few minutes later a knock came to the door. half naked, Jeremiah went to go answer it inviting Riley into his house.

"are we here alone?" Riley asked

"ya the rents are at work"

Riley laughed but it was more of a nervous laugh than a normal one.

"look I don't really want to be here alone here with you knowing how you feel about me." he turned to open the door. Jeremiah had to act quick. He grabbed the boys wrist as he reached for the doorknob and pinned him against the door. He kissed the small boy feeling him struggle to get away, tightening his grip on his wrists pressing his hips against the boy. He could feel his pants tighten around his crotch. He broke the kiss and the small boy gasped coughing and breathing heavily.

"stop please sto-" he was cut off by another kiss this one more passionate than the one before. sliding his tongue into Riley's mouth, discovering it, tasting it, savouring this feeling Jeremiah felt, filling him with ecstasy. Letting go of the boys hands, Jeremiah ran his hands down the boys chest and grabbed his waist having his legs wrap around his hips. He walked over to the couch throwing Riley down and crawled over him kissing down his neck and licking and nibbling. Jeremiah slipped off Riley's shirt in one swift motion pinching his nipples licking and sucking making his hostage moan. he reached down to his jeans only to be surprised at the bulge that his lover was trying to hide. he rubbed his sex through his jeans causing Riley hips to move begging Jeremiah for more. he unbuckled his belt pulling his pants off. Jeremiah wasn't done teasing him yet. he licked his shaft through his underwear tasting the faint salty sweetness of pre- cum where Riley's member throbbed. pulling Riley's underwear over his boner, Riley suddenly felt a cold breeze wash over his throbbing member. Jeremiah looking at the unbearably sexy teen laying in front of him. Jeremiah wrapped his fingers around Riley's cock pumping at it listening to the faint moans of his lover. Riley grew irritable and couldn't take the teasing any more. at this point Jeremiah was kissing down his shaft and licking up and around his tip. Riley couldn't take it. he put his hand on the back of Jeremiah's head and pushed down making him gag.

"ugh Jeremiah please"

Jeremiah bobbed his head up and down slowly going faster and faster. Riley moaning, he couldn't hold it any longer

"im gonna-"

and just in time Jeremiah sat up to see Riley moaning, back arching and spewing jizz all over his chest and belly.

"now its my turn" Jeremiah said with a grin

"Jeremiah i don't think that's a good ide-"

but at Riley attempted to get his sentence out Jeremiah had already turned him over. pulling his dick out of his pants Jeremiah massaged it with lotion spreading it around and over Riley's ass. without any warning Jeremiah penetrated Riley causing a surge of pain and pleasure to spread throughout the young boys body.

"ahhh! holy fuck! Jeremiah it hurts!"

Jeremiah got faster feeling the inside of Riley's ass whole tense up

"ugh Riley you're so… mmmm…. tight"

"ahhh! holy fuck! ugh! oh my god Jeremiah! go! go! GO!"

hearing Riley scream and moan Jeremiah could feel himself approaching his climax.

"Riley I'm gonna cum!"

"NO! not inside me! pull out! pull out!"

but it was too late he let out his load in his lovers ass when it was all over they both collapsed breathing heavily hearts beating hands shaking. Riley snuggled up to Jeremiah

"wow"

"what?" Jeremiah asked

"that was better than i thought it would be"

"ya?"

"ya"

"hey Riley. I love you"

"I.. I love you too" Riley said quietly blushing madly

they both fell asleep snuggled next to each other naked and exposed

After Story

Jeremiah and Riley both shot up wide awake when they heard a car door shut and keys russell

"oh shit!" they both said in unison and looked at each other in horror

THE END


End file.
